How to Tie a Tie
by notyouraibou
Summary: Two opposites who complement one another perfectly. Seto Kaiba wishes to introduce Joey as his official boyfriend and not just a consulting friend. However Joey wishes to wear casual clothing and when confronted with a silk tie, he doesn't know what to do-seto x joey yaoi one shot


Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corps, always busy, always preoccupied. This was all but true for one of these statements, no matter how wrapped up in meetings and managing his own corporation, he always had time for his little brother and for his lover of 3 years—Joey Wheeler.

Joey Wheeler, goofy and immature, well, that was how he was 4 years ago in high school. Now, 22 and some what more matured, he was a professor of a Child Service class he taught. He slept in, ate too much, was untidy and very much unreliable. One would go as far as to say that Seto and Joey just didn't belong to together. To that I would say most defiantly but thru Joey's quirks and Seto's workaholic tendencies they found common ground of affection and compassion.

Joey's 'live in the present' attitude allowed Seto to break from binge working and Seto's hyper perception and over analysation of every situation bestowed upon the couple forced Joey to mature and think before he acted. So to say these two weren't the perfect match upon first glance would be completely understandable but if you were to dig a little further into the relationship you probably already labeled off as 'dysfunctional' it might just surprise you how well the two compliment one another.

— — — — —

Joey stepped out of the steamy ensuite, dressed in other but a towel and lightheaded, goofy smile. Brushing his teeth, he made he way over the the excessively large wardrobe he shared with his lover. Thou he had moved into the Kaiba estate and shared a bank account with Seto, he didn't like wasting money on unnecessary items, such as a closet full of expensive clothing. He glanced at his side of the closet, well, I wouldn't say it were a 'side', more like a very small portion. It consisted of mostly plain teeshirts, sturdy jacket's he'd had since his yearly high school years and jeans upon jeans. Not a large variety but Joey liked it that way, compared to Seto's clothing collection, Joey's was pitiful. His clothes occupied the majority of the closet, exquisite fitted suits, dress pants, the finest silk ties, even his most shabbiest items still cost more than what Joey's old flat's weekly rent did. Seto walked into the room and sighed disapprovingly at Joey's outfit decision and stance, he was now dripping white foam from the toothpaste all over the jeans he was holding.

"Joey, I'm taking you to a business meeting, this is an important occasion as it will be the first time you will be presented as my official significant other and not just a consulting friend who tagged along for the good food—please dress nicely" Kaiba said sternly, he darted his eyes away quickly was Joey's cheeks began to redden. Joey's mouth dropped comically low, resulting in his toothbrush falling onto the lush rug below his bare feet.

"Whaddya mean introduce me as ya 'official significant otha'.."? he questioned knowingly, of course he knew what this implied, after all, he was goofy not stupid. He merely just wished to toy with his lover, pull his heart strings a little and make him just as red, if not more red than what Joey was.

Seto Kaiba, still with his eyes turned away from the half nude Joey, blushed slightly but not enough for Joey to notice behind his tan complexion He decided to not respond with words but with a quick turn of his body and a waltz out of their bedroom's door,

"I laid out a pressed suit I had fitted for you on end of our bed along with a pair of dress shoes, please be dressed in the next 20 minutes. Our dinner starts at 8:30 and I wish to be there by 8 to great the guests".

Kaiba imagined Joey's still flushed cheeks, scruffy, damp blonde hair and goofy smirk as he said this. Twenty minutes later Joey emerged from their bedroom, dressed in the suit—well, almost completely. He clenched the maroon satin tie in his right hand, suffocating it in a tight fist, Seto looked up from his laptop that rested on his bent knees was he worked reclined of the sofa. He glanced at the blushed expression Joey had and smirked, 'he was so cute like this' thought Seto as he rose from his position on the sofa and walked silently over to Joey's embarrassed and insecure stance in the corner of the room.

Seto inspected every inch of Joey's suit, he did this without saying a single word but Joey could hear everything he was thinking and from Seto's expression Joey could tell he was just as smug as ever. It reminded him of the times when they duelled back in high school. When Seto would beat his opponent he would do so expressing himself thru his smirk and judging blue eyes. Joey of course hated when he did this but he also loved it, it made him flustered and sweaty, he could fell his own hands begin to clam up right where they stood.

Seto Kaiba, still glaring down on the shorter of the two decided to break the piercing silence first,

"You look very nice, much better than jeans covered in toothpaste might I add".

Joey broke his stubborn glare at the floor and let all his embarrassment show thru, "I'll have ya know that I love those jeans, even with white toothpaste smeared ova tha crotch" he said sternly looking up at Seto's still smug glare. "Say somethin' will ya?" Joey mumbled, darting his eyes away quickly.

Seto Kaiba broke off the smirk, he could see just how insecure his lover was—It was almost adorable. 'Like a puppy who chewed up one of his expensive shoes after he was scolded' Seto's inner voice cooed. Seto wasn't one to comfort, he was going to take full advantage of the now vulnerable Joey. Seto leaned in, pressing his lips onto his lover's ear, "You look sexy, I would rip those pants off your tiny little ass if they weren't four grand a piece and more importantly didn't take 5 weeks to construct" he spoke in a hushed and husky tone. Letting the smaller of the two shiver under his voice, he continued, "maybe I will do that later, if you're a good puppy maybe I might just play with you after dinner". Seto chuckled softly and retreated back to his original stance of towering slightly over Joey. Joey could fell his cheeks begin to flush again, his body begin to melt under the weight of Seto's being and his rain erection begin to form.

"Oh.." Seto said glancing at the grip Joey still held firmly around the maroon tie, "now now, you're creasing it. I just had your suit pressed this morning". Joey, looked up apologetically at his lover, Seto returned the gesture by cupping his hand around Joey's jaw line and cheek and retrieving the tie from Joey's fist. "Do you not know how to tie it yourself" Seto asked without his signature condescending ton, he smiled at the even more red Joey, "if you blush any harder your cheeks will match the tie", Seto chuckled slightly and begin to knot the tie. He did this silently, holding the intimate stare they held for the duration of the tying.

"There." Seto said as he tucked the back end of the tie into the slit of the front. Joey grinned as he inspected the tie for himself.

"Thanks" Joey said with a shy smile, Seto nodded and ushered Joey out the door and into the back of one of the Kaiba Corps infamous, sleek, black limousines.


End file.
